enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Manipulation
Manipulation is the ninth episode of Mystic Forest Fighters. Previous: The Prince and the Pupper Next: Skunk Pursuit Summary The festival of Enchino's anniversary celebration concludes, as Luke awakens hungover. He pulls Oswald out of a well, as Oswald crab-walks off. Noah also awakens on top of Joey, in a pile of others sleeping. Anastasia pops out and mocks Luke for how drunk he got the previous night, as Noah asks Luke about beer, to which Luke tells the chameleon that he'd hate it. Winslow slithers in, startling Noah, who remembers what happened the previous day. Winslow informs Luke and Anastasia that Walter needs to see them and Lucille promptly. The two begin searching for Lucille, who pokes her head out of a dumpster, where she passed out. She quickly realizes where she is and leaps out in disgust. Luke kisses Lucille, which angers Anastasia, who then reminds them that Walter needs to see them. The trio runs off quickly, but Anastasia stays behind and glares at Noah, warning him about natural selection before joining her team. Joey wakes up to see Noah, who asks the kangaroo why everyone drinks beer if it's so bad, which Joey can't answer. The two decide to head back to the guild, as Joey questions why Noah didn't enjoy the festivities so much, but Noah answers Joey with snappy replies. When Joey points it out, Noah yells at him for not realizing that Winslow caused him dismay. Noah screams at Joey for joking about it and not caring about his trauma. Joey attempts to calm Noah, but only makes it worse. Joey eventually yells back at Noah and silences him by telling him he needs a "reality check" and must stop the constant sadness and anger. Noah hesitantly agrees to calm down, as Joey asks him why he lacks confidence. The chameleon gives an answer, explaining his history. When he was the youngest of twenty kids, he was majorly neglected by his parents to the point of running away. In a storm, Noah broke down and began to cry. It was then that Luke found him and took him in, raising him and teaching him all about life. Joey tears up as he hugs Noah, claiming the story opened his eyes. He apologizes and calls the chameleon brave, as he promises to be a better partner. Luke, Lucille and Anastasia arrive at Walter's, who reminds them of Fertwin. He explains that Fertwin's attack on the festival raises his suspicions of the skunk's affiliation with Enchi. However, he concludes that the Prince was never in danger of being murdered, because Enchi only kills Enchino-born citizens, which the Prince wasn't. Explaining the emergency that he requested the trio for, Walter explains that Enchi sent him yet another message. In it, the killer warned that their attack on the guild will be in exactly a week. Walter then explains that Fertwin's family is rich and his father passed down a lot of money to him, and the funniest part is that Fertwin doesn't have any records in Enchino, keeping all his personal information secret. Walter's mission for Luke and the girls is to find out all they can on Fertwin. Anastasia proclaims that their new team name is "The Cutie Trio," which Lucille tells Luke not to argue. Oswald arrives just as the Cutie Trio is leaving, as Walter informs them that Greg was sent back to guild duty with the information of Enchi's planned attack. Walter says he'll tell Oswald the information once Chief Pupper arrives, as Anastasia pulls Luke and Lucille out the door. Meanwhile in his hideout, Fertwin hesitates to make a phone call to explain his failure to rob the Prince. Knowing his boss will find out eventually, he makes the call. He assures his boss that Luke's team is no match for him, and he will not fail any longer. Later that day, the Cutie Trio is in the local cafe drinking a smoothie as they read up on Enchino's residential files. They can't find anything on Fertwin, as Lucille speculates that he's hiding his age to avoid being killed by Enchi. She then suggests going to the town hall to check on his registration information. At the same time, a beam of magic dust flows out from behind Anastasia and flows into her. Looking up, Anastasia tells Lucille that she needs to talk to Luke privately. Due to this, Lucille agrees to go to town hall alone and will meet up with her team later. Later that day, Anastasia leads Luke to a trailer and locks it. She tells him that the trailer was her home until Luke arrested her, and suggests that they move in there once they're permitted leave from the guild like Walter was. When Luke least expects it, Anastasia blasts him with a magic beam and absorbs his powers, preventing him from transforming or using magic. Before Luke can oppose, Anastasia chloroforms him and renders him unconscious. When Luke awakens, he is tightly tied to a chair in the trailer. Anastasia appears and taunts her captive, explaining that she has taken his powers. Luke questions how she would know that spell, but she refuses to tell him and ensures him that they'll get to know each other a lot better, as she has no intention of releasing her prisoner. Luke grows angry and shouts at Anastasia, who shuts him up by tying a cloth around his mouth. Anastasia then tells her captive that Enchi will never harm him, and he never has to worry about his other friends ever again. After finding great information on Fertwin, Lucille realizes that Luke and Anastasia are missing. She grows worrisome and begins looking for them after Luke doesn't answer his phone. At the guild, Joey and Noah train in their room. Lucille interrupts by knocking on the door, asking if they had seen her partners at all. Joey grows concerned, not trusting Anastasia alone with Luke. With her concern greatly increasing, Lucille takes off to find her boyfriend. Alone again, Joey and Noah resume their training. Joey is worried about Luke, but Noah assures Joey that Luke can handle Anastasia. Performing katas, Noah pitches the idea to Joey of him wanting to aid in taking on Enchi. Joey tries to talk him out of it, viewing it as too dangerous, but Noah insists by claiming it's exactly what he needs to build up his confidence. Joey reminds the chameleon of the danger, and tells Noah to sit on the thought for a day and decide if he really wants to join. They then return to their katas. Luke wears himself out with struggling, as Anastasia attempts to feed him. She tauntingly reveals to her cousin that she lied about Joey beating her up, and that it was actually Oswald. She states that her reason for lying was to create tension between Luke and his friends, but none of it mattered anymore since Luke would never leave. Anastasia caresses Luke as he slowly falls asleep after much resistance. Lucille frantically searches the streets, before her wolf sense kicks in. Trying to track Luke's presence, Lucille tries sniffing him out, passing a sniffing Oswald in the process. Finding a parking lot full of trailers, Lucille breaks into a trailer she suspects Luke is in. Finding it to be the trailer of a young couple having intercourse, she leaves and moves to the trailer Anastasia is holding Luke in. Breaking inside, Luke is awoken by his girlfriend coming to his rescue. Anastasia mocks Lucille and reveals that she has Luke's powers, as the girls exchange insults before fighting. The two wrestle into the parking lot, as they both transform and continue the fight. The cat fight rages on for a while, as they eventually move to the top of the trailer. Continuing the fight, Lucille throws Anastasia off the trailer and knocks her out. Upon passing out, the magic dust flows out of Anastasia. Lucille turns back into a person, running into the trailer and untying Luke, as the two kiss. Luke tells Lucille everything Anastasia told him, as Lucille demands that Anastasia goes back to jail. Anastasia soon wakes up, tied up with the same ropes used on Luke. She recalls what happened, but swears that she didn't intend for any of it, as if she lost control of herself. Apologizing genuinely to Luke, Lucille gags her and asks Luke his thoughts. Luke speculates that Enchi put a spell on her, aggravating Lucille. Luke decides to test Anastasia, saying she'll prove that she's truthful by giving him his powers back. She obliges and returns Luke's powers to him, proclaiming Enchi has something against her after both the previous events and trying to kill her in the past. Lucille doubts that she can forgive Anastasia, but Luke believes her and frees her. Agreeing to talk with Walter in the morrow about the possible spell Enchi put on Anastasia, the Cutie Trio begins walking back to the guild. Luke then says he has some explaining to do to one particular person. Appearances *Luke the Werewolf *Oswald Aaldenberg *Noah the Chameleon *Joey the Kangaroo *Anastasia the Werefox *Winslow the Snake *Lucille the Werewolf *Walter the Weasel *Fertwin the Skunk Trivia *This episode is based on the infamous Enchino episode Anastasia, and contains many similar aspects to it. The writers claim this was intentional. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes